


Movies & Annoying Ghosts

by tiredaroaceperson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Ghost Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Kozume Kenma, he’s just vibing and messing with Kenma, i love how that’s a tag, movies - Freeform, not mentioned but like yes, we die like dumbasses, with Kuroo’s shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredaroaceperson/pseuds/tiredaroaceperson
Summary: According to Kuroo, Kenma has it bad for Shouyou. He does not; Kuroo is just messing with him.(spoiler alert, he definitely does)Or, in which Kenma works at a rental store and Shouyou comes around often. Also Kuroo is a ghost for no particular reason.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Movies & Annoying Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> *comes out of hiding* hello, I have been working on this for a while *welp* and I barely finished this. It’s based on some kenhina art I saw on twitter, it was so cute I was like: au time. 
> 
> Anyways, hopefully I didn’t butcher the characters too badly 😔✊ and some parts that don’t seem remotely from the 1990’s (mostly a phrase but there’s bound to be other stuff welp) also the title is basic oops. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little thing I did! If you did, leave some kudos and comments, that’s how I thrive.

_ Thump. Thump _ .

Sunlight gleams through the window, hitting the side of Kenma’s head. With a sigh, he rubs the bridge of his nose.

It’s only three hours into his shift, and he’s so tired. So very tired. He leans against the counter, digging his elbows into the wood. His chin laid on his palm, drowsy eyes blinking. 

_ Thump. Thump.  _

Kenma’s right eye twitched. A scowl stretches onto his face when Kuroo appears against the counter, arms behind his head. His leg continues to hit the table.  _ Thump. Thump. _

You would think a ghost wouldn’t make a sound, but the universe thought let’s fuck with him. 

His misfortune started when his mother decided that staying cooped up on his bed, playing away on his gameboy all day was bad for his health—that “going out and work for the summer would help him gain experience and perspective” or something. Kenma wasn’t paying attention really. 

Regardless, he ends up getting a job at the nearby rental store. It wasn’t...bad necessarily. 

_Thump._ _Thump._

He lets out a huff, looking around the almost empty store. The consumers continue to browse around, none the wiser. 

Okay, it’s honestly the worst and he wants to leave. 

“Kuroo,” he states, attempting to glare a hole into the side of the ghost’s head. 

The ghost hums. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping away but the Cheshire-like grin says otherwise. 

“Get off,” Kenma demands, giving him a shoo motion. 

“Nope!” Kuroo grins. 

Kenma sighs. He wasn’t sure why the universe decided that messing with him would be a good project—the only honest to god thing he does is lock himself in his room and play video games. He thinks briefly that if that was the reason for his misfortune but that sounded ridiculous even with the ghost right in front of him. Taunting him. The bastard. 

Chiming bells echoes within the store, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Kenma was ready to recite the required speech, drilled into the heads of all the employees of the Black Cat’s Lair—not sure what’s up with that but Kuroo seems to like it, says it’s hilarious—but a voice calls out to him. 

“Kenma!” 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kenma lifts his head just as the door closes shut with a clang. 

He recognizes an orange blob before the figure appears right in front of him in a flash. Kenma blinks, startled but unfazed nonetheless, at the sight of Hinata’s familiar smile, bright as the sun shining against his curly ginger locks.

_ It looks so soft _ . Kenma shakes his head. 

With a grin, Shouyou leans against the counter, fingers rapping away on the table. 

“Let’s play!” Shouyou exclaims, lifting up the volleyball. 

Kenma sighs and shakes his head, palm holding his chin begins to sweat. “I can’t. Still have two more hours of work.” 

“That’s not fair!” Shouyou pouts, digging his chin into his volleyball.

Kenma hums in agreement. 

Shouyou throws himself onto the counter, one of his arms goes through Kuroo’s torso. Kenma holds in a slight laugh. 

Kuroo groans, throwing his head against the table. A loud thump surrounds the little space the two—three technically—boys shared. Shouyou jumps, lifting his arm from the table and digging it against his chest. Squinting at the innocent-looking table, Shouyou notices nothing out of the ordinary. However, unbeknownst to Shouyou, Kuroo is blowing him a raspberry. 

_ Childish _ , Kenma rolls his eyes internally. He, then, turns back to Shouyou just in time to witness the boy staring at him with his brilliant hazel eyes. Blinking, Kenma couldn’t help but stare at them, twinkling in the fluorescent light.

Shouyou is the first to break eye contact as he places his volleyball on the table, rubbing the back of his neck. From the corner of Kenma’s eye, Kuroo eyes the ball with a terrifying grin. 

“Then, can you give me any movie recommendations!” He grins, bouncing on the heal of his show like always. Kuroo always found that amusing, while Kenma thought it was endearing. Not that he would say anything about that. “Natsu wanted to watch something and I can’t figure out a good one for both of us!” 

Kenma blinks at him. At his bright eyes that continue to stare at him with an expression, Kenma couldn’t read. It was...unnerving to say the least. Kenma could always tell what others were thinking about, apparently until now. Behind Shouyou’s head, Kenma hears the quiet chatter of customers. Store lights flickering about; the manger hasn’t gotten around to fix it yet. 

“I think I have something,” Kenma says finally, rubbing the bridge of his nose. It was a movie Lev was obsessed with. Kenma knew far too  _ well  _ about said obsession. Lev would constantly drive Kenma up the wall with his blabbing. At least,  _ Hocus Pocus _ will help for something, Kenma thinks with a sigh. 

—

When Shouyou first came by the store, Kenma remembers being annoyed with him.

It was his fourth day on the job and he was done with Kuroo’s antics. Why does he feel the need to antagonize him? Just today the ghost somehow placed a whoopee cushion on Kenma’s chair. How he was able to get said whoopee cushion was beyond him at the time. It was far too early to think about a ghost’s shopping habits.  _ Did he even buy them in the first place? Probably not. _

Either way, with the last of his strength vanishing besides his little eyebrow twitch, it was when an orange haired boy opened the door and walked into the store. The guy didn’t open the door like a normal person, no. Instead, he rips open the door, letting it slam against the wall; the loud bang echoes throughout the thankfully empty store. Orange hair looked around the store, staring at the movies on display in awe. 

Kenma remembers being sort of annoyed. The old door could barely hold itself together as it is, and this guy just comes along and slams it open with no regards of the door. Much less the suffering the employees would go through if their manager finds out about the door. He quickly stopped his train of thought when the guy faced him. 

“I can practically feel your gay crisis oozing out of you,” Kuroo appeared by his side, a smirk on his face. 

Kenma had half a mind to find some sort of book of spells and find something that would mute the ghost or something—no matter how much he won’t like to admit it, he likes having the ghost around. Sending him a subtle glare at the ghost, Kenma turns forward just in time for the guy to materialize in front of him. 

That didn’t scare him  _ at all _ . 

“Hi! I like your hair,” The boy said with a bright grin that made even Kuroo wince, “It looks so cool!” 

“If only the ghost world had sunglasses…” The ghost muttered under their breath.

Kenma ignored him, and stared at the boy’s sparkling hazel eyes. Searching for anything in the other's eye to indicate any lies in his statement, with no avail. 

Many people always looked at his hair with odd looks in their eyes, no one ever dyed their hair so drastically in this town. No one had ever told him they liked it. Hell, he didn’t even dye it for any particular reason to receive comments or scorn looks thrown at it. He just decided to dye his hair one day out of boredom. His mother, unsurprisingly, wasn’t amused.

Kenma reaches for a strand of hair and twirls it around his finger out of habit. 

“You think so?” 

“Yes!” The boy exclaims, slamming his hands against the counter for emphasis. 

“Ah.” 

The two stayed silent, just staring at each other. 

“My name is Hinata Shouyou, and yours?” He asks with a gleam in his eyes. 

Kenma blinks at him. 

“Kozume Kenma,” He responds after a bit. 

The two share a silence once more, Shouyou gripping his hands against the counter like he wanted to say something. Kenma then hears a tapping sound coming from his side. 

He glances at Kuroo from the corner of his eye, because who else would be causing this minor inconvenience. Kuroo just smirks at him, wiggling his eyebrows, when they meet eyes. 

Cursing internally, and giving the ghost a slight glare, Kenma turns back. 

“So, do you have a movie or a game you want to borrow?” 

“Do you play volleyball?!” 

The two blink at each other. Kenma, confused by the sudden question, and Shouyou, looking like he wanted to scream. 

“Not really…” Kenma then says with a shrug. A few times, he doesn’t say. When Kuroo started bothering him about playing something other than video games. 

Shouyou’s eyes lit up. Practically vibrating where he stood, Shouyou brings his head closer to Kenma’s face.  _ Oh.  _ Up close, Shouyou looked even more...cute. Pretty even. 

It did things to his heart, and loud, snorting, laughter from his side, it’s fair to assume Kuroo knows. Damn ghost. 

“Can you toss for me?!” Shouyou exclaims, not even asking which position he played or anything. 

Kenma blinks, backing away a bit; their closeness was started to make his cheeks burn. If Shouyou noticed this, he didn’t say anything. He continues to stare at him with a hopeful expression on his face. It was almost jarring how the boy can just ask random people this without feeling the need to hide in a corner and play on his gameboy—which is  _ not _ based on personal experiences. 

“Uh…” Kenma lets out, looking at the clock ticking away in it’s annoying slow beat. He didn’t have anything better to do...and Shouyou is...very persuasive, “Sure...” 

With a grin, Shouyou backs away from the counter and bounces in step, hands in the air.

“Whoop!” 

“Oh my god.” Kuroo says, hand over his mouth as he pretends to gasp in shock. His eyes however, showed how very amused he is by the situation.

“It has to be after 4:30, my shift hasn’t ended yet.” Kenma comments, almost tempted to curse the gods or  _ something.  _

“Ah…” Shouyou deflates, but bounces back to his bright self with ease, “I can’t wait!” 

“Yeah, me too,” Kenma said with a small smile. Then, a thought resurfaces in his mind. “So, do you want to borrow something or?” 

Shouyou blinks at the change in subject, but his eyes quickly widen.

“Oh, Yeah!” He says, rubbing the back of his neck, “can I get Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory?”

Kenma raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s good, okay!” Shouyou points at him, then drops it, “and my little sister likes it a lot.”

_ Ah.  _

“Yeah, sure. It’s over at the W section.” Kenma gestures towards the shelf with his head. 

“Thanks! See you after your shift, Kenma!” Shouyou grins, running towards the section. 

“Yeah…” He says to no one, watching Shouyou’s back. 

“You definitely have it bad.” 

  
“Shut up, Kuroo.” 


End file.
